Seeing
by SunlitMercy
Summary: A quiet night turns into a chaotic murder and Desere Williams frantically struggles to figure out why she was kept alive. Being blind is not the only reason, no matter how much she wishes it was...
1. Death

_I've decided to re-write this story as I was not happy with how it was previously written. I also didn't like where the plot was headed. I should be replacing all the chapters and putting out new ones as well. I would appreciate it if you guys read the re-written portions (replacement chapters). Thank you!_

_Sunny_

_(…)_

A long legacy of ferocity was crowned to Santa Carla. Violence erupted from the very core of the city where unrest was easily detectable. If asked the reason, most locals would avert their attention from the question and continue on with their day, slightly uneasy. People did not talk of the grounds of the sadism that rooted in the sands; they did not risk putting their well being in possible danger. Most were unsure of even the cause of the heavy metaphorical fog that suffocated the city walls.

Most chose to ignore it and live in false ignorance.

However, some truly were not aware of the threat their city imposed upon them. These naïve creatures were societies weakest; children.

Whether their parents sheltered them from the exposed danger or they simply did not recognize it, these were the only beings left untouched by Santa Carla's evil…for the most part.

However, on a rather ill-fated night, one child faced what most would avoid even speaking of.

Some called them blood suckers, nightstalkers, nosferatu, or the more common name of vampire. It was highly unlikely that a child would be touched, at least in Santa Carla, but sometimes good luck runs dry.

Sometimes life chooses to look over the most innocent and death becomes their greatest friend…


	2. Oh Curious Murder!

_I've re-written the second chapter (this one) as well. Read the first chapter before you read this one and yes, I have deleted the other chapters._

_Enjoy!_

_Sunny (…)_

_**May 21, 1986**_

_**Santa Carla, California-suburban neighborhood **_

_**(…)**_

The droll voice coming from the television station drowned out the wire fenced gate that slowly creaked back and forth in the wind. The news caster was reporting yet another burned body found down by beach on the Santa Carla boardwalk. Desere Williams trained her ears on the voice coming from the speakers as she slowly bent down, feeling around the carpeted floor until she found her Adidas.

"Mom, they found another body!" she called to a seemingly empty house.

A figure came to stand in front of the kitchen door frame and shook her head sadly.

"Where?"

"Down by Seabright Beach."

"Do they know who it is?" the older woman asked, her pale gray eyes swimming with remorse.

Desere shook her head. "All they know is that it's a woman. Said it's not possible to get a positive ID."

"That poor girl. Burned to death…what an awful way to go."

Desere carefully slipped on her shoes and with practiced fashion, tied her laces. When she was finished, she pushed herself up from the floor, leaning on the wall for support.

"That's the fifth this past week," she replied to her mother's mention of the homicide.

The woman made a clicking noise with her tongue that Desere rolled her eyes to. "And that's why I don't want you going out tonight, Desere."

"Mom, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going alone; I'll have Rya."

"Yes, but those other girls," her mother gestured with her hands, "they're not good to hang around. They like to get into trouble."

"Kat only got kicked out of the movies that once, mom."

"For drinking, Desere. That's very irresponsible."

"Mom, it was a Rocky Horror showing. _Everyone_ was acting crazy."

Her mother went to turn the television off, frowning as the face of ten missing girls appeared on the screen.

"_If you've seen any of these women, please call the number on the screen below."_

"They're not going to find them," Desere said quietly.

"Desere Blakely Williams!"

"Well you know it's true mom. No one's ever found here."

Her mother grunted in disapproval. "If that were you missing, I would _never_ give up hope."

A small sigh escaped the girl's lips. Before she could reply, the doorbell rang, disturbing their colossal blue Pitbull from his quiet slumber on the couch. He sprang up in alarm, letting forth a bark that rang in Desere's ears. The dog ran towards the front door, pawing at it eagerly.

"Germany! Down!" her mother said sharply. The pitbull reluctantly eased off the front door and sat down, ears cocked forward to listen for any outside disturbances.

Someone pounded on the door and Germany went nuts.

"I'm coming!" Mrs. Williams called, unlocking the front door and opening it wide for the guest outside to come in.

A young girl, around sixteen stepped into the foyer. Her head contained a mane glossy red hair that came down to her broad shoulders, full pink lips stretched into a wide smile that reached her muddy brown eyes and she had a pale complexion.

Rya Sutters, at first glance, was a normal girl; good looking, average height, nice personality. But if you paid closer attention to her features, you would notice that Rya was very sick.

Her skin was the pallor of snow, her eyes were worn and tired, and her hands constantly shook.

Rya Sutters suffered from Parkinson's Disease and her tremors only got worse with age. Desere and Rya were close friends because of their disabilities.

Desere was blind.

It was obvious if you looked at her eyes; cloudy blue, almost transparent. Some people thought that she could look right through you even though she had no ability to see your face.

"Hey, Mrs. Williams," the red head greeted the older woman.

"Rya, I want her back by ten," her voice came out stern.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mom, I'm not twelve," Desere snapped, walking forward and feeling around to grab for Rya's hand.

"I know, baby, just…be careful."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Williams, there'll be lots of people to look out for us," Rya assured her.

"That's what I'm worried about…"

**(….)**

"Sorry about my mom," Desere apologized as she and Rya boarded the local bus. She took a seat towards the front, with the help of her friend and relaxed against the cushioned seat.

"Eh, no big deal. My mom's worse, you know."

A small smile cracked on Desere's face. She shoved her cappuccino brown hair behind her ears and placed her hands on her jeans.

"Yeah, you're right."

The bus lurched forward, groaning with the effort and took off at a normal speed. The roads of Santa Carla were backed up more than usual and Rya knew the two would be late.

"We should have walked…"

Desere raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

The red head shrugged. "Yeah, never mind….wasn't thinking."

The two companions went silent for awhile, content in delving into their own thoughts. Both were excited about the bonfire down at the beach, dressing in their most comfortable, but best looking clothes. Desere's mother had, of course, helped her select only the most attractive items.

Desere felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and sighed wearily.

"Rya," she whispered, sliding her hand on Rya's leg.

"Yeah?"

"I think there's someone starring at me. Look and see."

Rya looked discreetly over her shoulder, searching for anyone that looked like they were watching the two girls.

"I don't see anyone," she said quietly in the brunette's pierced ear.

Desere felt unease churn in her stomach. "Are you sure?"

Rya glanced behind her again. This time she caught the eye of someone.

"Oh gosh, that's creepy," she whispered.

"What? What is?"

"There's an older guy starring at you. Is it even allowed to have dogs on the bus?"

"There's a dog on here?" the brunette questioned, scrunching her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

Rya leaned up in her seat to get a better look, looking more like a child in a candy shop window than a sixteen year old girl. She squinted at the large white dog who sat diligently on the plastic floor of the bus.

"Yeah, I think he belongs to-"

Rya fell silent as she locked eyes with the dog's owner, the man who, by chance, happened to be the one starring at Desere.

Cold tremors shook her hands and her speech quivered as she tried to talk.

"H-h-he belongs to that g-g-uy," she struggled to put forth any words at all.

Desere could feel her friend shaking beside her and put a calming hand on her knee. She knew she couldn't prevent the tremors, but she could at least offer her friend some comfort.

"What guy, Ry?" she asked quietly.

"T-t-he guy who was starring at you."

Desere took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now. He probably didn't mean anything by it."

Rya stole one last glance at the large white dog, avoiding the man's eyes and turned back around in her seat.

"His dog was _scary_," she whispered, leaning closer to her friend.

Desere felt her palms begin to sweat; Rya was making things worse by panicking.

"I'm sure it was nothing, but a man and his dog, Ry, just like every other person on the boardwalk. _No big deal._"

Rya played with her auburn locks, distracting herself from the frightening man. "Okay."

"_Twin Lakes Beach!"_

"That's our stop," Desere announced, standing up and letting Rya take her hand to lead her off the bus.

That prickling sensation was still apparent against her neck, but she forced herself to keep walking. It wasn't like she could see the man anyways…

**(…)**

The ambiance of Twin Lakes Beach was bright and optimistic. The tide was at the perfect level for the bonfire that burned in a twisted circle on the dry sands. The flames licked at the charred pieces of driftwood that the circle of girls had collected from the opposite side of the beach.

Seven teenage girls sat around the fire. Some were discussing things amongst themselves; others were content in watching the fire flicker up towards the sky in a mystical dance.

The two companions, Rya and Desere sat towards the end of the circle, farthest away from the other girls. The two were going back and forth explaining what all they knew about the beachside murders that had been popping up recently.

"A new body was found today," Desere said sadly.

"Another one? That's like the tenth this week."

"Fifth," she corrected her friend, "and she was burned again just like the others."

"The girl before her, the one found on Tuesday, you remember her?"

Desere scrambled her brain for the woman's name. "Ella, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Ella Deriko. I knew her…"

Rya was quiet with remorse has she watched her friend's mouth slack open in horror. She would have laughed at the sight had it not been for the somber mood of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Rya. How did you know her?"

The redheaded girl was quiet, refusing to speak in fear of jinxing herself. There had been a rumor going around that all the murdered women had known each other.

It only took a moment for Desere to realize something was wrong with her quiet friend, though she did not press the matter. Instead, she took a comforting hand and connected it with Rya's.

"I'm sorry," was all that she offered.

A quietness had plagued all the girls sitting around the fire as they looked at one another in fear. The moon did well to illuminate their unease and unrest as each girl moved closer to a friend, huddling together like a high school football team.

"Are you guys talking about those Beachside Murders?" one girl asked quietly.

Rya turned around to face the rest of the group, nodding her head. "Yeah."

"I heard on the news that another body was found," she replied, nervously running her hands though her thin, blonde locks.

"Yeah, it was on the news today, Leah. The fifth one this week" Desere responded.

All the women shuddered.

"No, not her, _another one._"

They all stopped short, sending Leah horrified glances. Some were beginning to question the reason of even being on the beach in the first place.

"What do you mean?" the youngest girl present asked fearfully from in between her friends.

"She means, a sixth woman was found today, burned to death," a rough looking girl of seventeen replied. Her voice was scratchy as if she ate nails for breakfast and her coarse, black hair complied with her tone. She was an intimidating individual and some of the girls shrank back from her harsh manner of voice.

"And you heard this yourself, Brighton?" Desere questioned, upset that the youngest girls were beginning to become frightened.

The raven haired girl nodded fiercely. "Saw it on the news right before I left."

"You must have left later than us. We didn't see it," Rya added.

"Must have."

A long silence followed, earning quickened heartbeats from the young girls. Some looked around warily, discreetly checking the surrounding beach for danger. Others squished against their friends, forming a "safe huddle". When a fire log fell over from the heat and onto the sand, piercing screams sprinted from the girls' mouths. It took them a few seconds to realize it was only a log.

"For Heaven's sake!" Desere cried, making a few girls jump, "stop being so jumpy! The murders were on Seabright Beach, not Twin Lakes. We're safe."

A few girls nodded, relaxing a little, others looked even more spooked.

"Yeah, she's right, guys. We're okay here," Leah added, standing up. "But if you guys are so scared, I'll go and check for anything suspicious."

She started to leave when the youngest girl, Dixie, grabbed onto her hand. "Don't go! What if…"

"What if what?" Leah asked, starting to panic a little herself.

"What if..." Dixie lowered her voice, "what if he's out there?"

"Alright, let me get this straight," Brighton's voice echoed loudly, "we came down to a _beach_, even though there's a killer on the loose, and you guys are _still_ scared? Seriously? If something hasn't happened already, then nothing will."

Some of the girls found comfort in the seventeen year olds words, especially Leah, who nodded with a smile and started to walk again.

"I'll be back in five!" she called. Soon, her sandy colored hair disappeared between the pier and she was no longer visible to her friends.

Those five minutes seemed like an eternity as they all waited for her to return with the optimistic news of no danger.

Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of her.

"Maybe she…got sidetracked?" one asked.

"It's only been ten minutes, guys, relax," Brighton assured the group.

"She'll be back," Desere added, though her heart had already begun to sink.

Before long, fifteen minutes had come and gone and they soon saw a silhouette on the dark horizon line.

"Find anything?" Brighton called.

The figure kept walking, giving no response to the eldest's question. It was getting closer.

"Guys," Dixie squeaked with terror.

"Shh!"

Simultaneously, every girl seemed to shrink down, in fear of seeing something they wished not to.

"Leah?" Brighton called.

Suddenly the figure was upon the group and they all screamed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chillax guys! What's your problem?"

The figure's face was lit up from the firelight and revealed the portrait of Kat, their rambunctious friend that Desere's mother detested so strongly.

"Kat? What the hell were you doing, sneaking up on us like that!" Brighton snapped, a bit flustered herself.

Kat laughed in surprise before blowing a strand of copper brown hair from her eyes. "Well, I figured I wouldn't need to introduce myself, thank you very much. I can come to the party that _I helped put together._"

"Well, you're late," Rya commented quietly.

Kat grinned and shrugged casually as she sat down on a log beside Dixie.

"Sorry, my old man was watchin' the news and didn't want to take me. Had to walk all the way here."

"Ouch."

"Don't be sorry, Des, my old man's always like that."

Kat noticed then, the muddled state that had a grip on the girls, including Rya's tremors (which had become increasingly worse) and cocked her head to one side, adjusting her blue bandana.

"So, uh, why's everybody got the hibi-jibi's? The boogeyman get you or something?"

"Or something…" Rya murmured.

"Say, you said you walked here?" Brighton asked.

Kat nodded, warming her hands by the fire.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Why should I be?"

"The murders," Dixie replied anxiously.

"Nah, girls, I carry a bowie knife with me everywhere I go. Asshole wanna come and try to kill me, he's learning somethin' new about Kat Delinerate!" she vowed, placing her hand on the knife pouch attached to her faded jeans.

Brighton snorted and rolled her eyes. The two seventeen year olds were often competing against each other for _"leader"_ of the tiny group.

"So, uh, where's Leah?" Kat asked, looking around the circle, unable to find who she was looking for.

The girls were silent.

"Hello? Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"She went to check the beach, but…she hasn't come back."

In spite of herself, Kat gulped.

"I..I'm sure she's alright," she said, more to reassure herself than the others.

The fourteen pairs of eyes glistened with fear as no one dared to speak.

From the silence, the sound of pounding footsteps emerged. Everyone turned around in fright, eyes shining with relief at the sight of Leah.

"You're back!" Rya called.

But Leah kept running, sprinting really and as she reached the group, the girls noticed the dark red stain upon her blue t-shirt.

"Leah?" Kat cried is horror.

The blonde stumbled upon the fireside, collapsing briefly before struggling to stand back up. Blood trickled from her mouth as sand and dirt detached itself from her hair and into the fire.

Everyone shrieked, rushing to help their friend. They picked her up, inspecting every inch of her, but she pushed them off, trying to get free of their grasp.

"No! No!" she screamed, wrenching herself from the group.

"Leah, you need help!" Brighton cried sternly.

"No! No!" Leah, in a frantic state, pointed to the shadows where the sound of wicked laughter traveled through the wind. Hellish yellow eyes were bright with a savage glow as four creatures tackled girls from the air. Screams erupted into the night, desperate, dreadful screams that one would only imagine existed in Hell.

Leah spluttered out blood from her mouth as she screamed. "RUN!"

Rya took Desere's hand as they blindly wove their way through the massacre. Desere's fear increased tenfold at the thought of being mutilated and not being able to see her attacker.

The two girls ran as fast as they could manage without falling, wails running from their mouths as they fought to stay alive.

All Desere could think was, "_please let me get out of here."_

And Santa Carla's response, as the two girls were snatched from the ground, was a deafening and sickening "_no."_


End file.
